Coaxial connectors have been widely used to connect, for example, coaxial cables and electronic apparatuses to each other. Such coaxial connectors are required to have a structure in which connection is facilitated and a predetermined level or more of an extracting force can be ensured. As a structure for ensuring the extracting force of a coaxial connector, a technology such as fastening a plug part with a rotating screw or locking the same with a rotating mechanism has been known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology that is provided with an end holding member rotating about a shaft in conjunction with the extracting operation of a connector and a curved plate spring capable of being bent inward in a radial direction in conjunction with the rotation of the end holding member, and that surface-pressurizes a counter-side connector with the curved plate spring from an outward in the radial direction to maintain a connected state.